


Headcannon: playing Mario cart and winning

by Skylikesspace



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylikesspace/pseuds/Skylikesspace
Summary: You decide upon playing mario cart and you win!
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Han Jumin/Main Character, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Kudos: 11





	Headcannon: playing Mario cart and winning

Rfa+ Saeran playing Mario cart with MC(and winning)

**Jumin**

  * Games? He was never really allowed to play them or had any time to play them. His father told him it was a waste of time and he believed this.
  * Some of his friends played games when he was younger so even though his dad did not allow him he did play some games but just a few times.
  * But now you are with him he has to since you love games. And Mario games, those are the best.
  * The old or new games you cannot decide which ones are better
  * This morning you eat breakfast with him and you happily tell him about a friend who contacted you again after not seeing them for years. It was one of those friends you played those Mario games with on the Wii.
  * He listen to you in great interest as he loves seeing you smile and tell about thing you like.
  * You tell him that you would love to play some Mario cart again but that you Wii died last year.
  * Jumin hears this and gets a great idea so he sends a quick text to his employ to get him a Wii and a Mario cart game with a few others games to play.
  * You both talk a bit more and after breakfast he kisses you good bye and goes to work.
  * When it’s around 6 or 7 a clock he comes home and tells you that he bought you an new Wii so that he can play Mario a cart with you.
  * You smile but also tell him that’s it is a way to big present and that he shouldn’t spend too much money on you.
  * “You can pay me back later on that okay love?” He smiles naughtily at you and winks. You assure him you will do that soon but first Mario cart.
  * You connect the Wii and put in the disk for Mario cart in. He sits down and looks at the screen getting some memoirs form playing this once or twice.
  * You sit down between his legs and he holds you close while you both pick characters. He gets Mario and you pick Toad.
  * You pick a random road that goes through lava land.
  * The countdown starts and you softly count with it as you want the perfect timing… 1…2…3…and go!
  * Your car speeds up and passes the other cars that crashed by starting ot early.
  * You also pass Jumin as he forgot how to play this game.
  * You speed up more and pass more cars while you fire more items at them and you smiling happily. This goes on for a while.
  * Jumin isn’t that good so he’s last not only because he sucks at the game but because he is looking at you smiling happy and cheering every time you pass a car or hit someone with a item.
  * You end up being first and Jumin is still last as he keeps crashing since he doesn’t pay attention at the game at all.
  * You jump up out of anger when a bleu shell hits you and shout “who did that, was it you Jumin”
  * He tells you that it wasn’t him since he didn’t get any good items in ages.
  * You quickly start driving again and sit back between his legs and Jumin holds you close and tries to play and look at you at the same time which doesn’t go that well.
  * After a few more rounds you are almost at the end. You are so good that you even passed Jumin so he’s a whole round behind. ~~Or is he just really bad who knows~~
  * Jumin keeps holding you close as you finishes and cheer. He doesn’t even take the time to finish as he’s to far behind anyway.
  * He pulls you closer and kisses you. “want to pay me back now?”
  * You nod and you both head to the bedroom and have some fun.



**Zen**

  * Zen didn’t really like games there where a lot of other things he rather did.
  * But today both of you are pretty bored. Zen was just finished with a show and came home wat to tired to do anything today.
  * You order some food and get a warm blanket and you both enjoy the warmth/
  * Zen tells you he is bored but way to tired to get up so you both come with a few ideas.
  * Movies? Nah we have done that before, cuddles? No he is way to sweaty for that, games? Why not.
  * He tells you that you can pick a game as he doesn’t care.
  * You pick Mario cart it’s a bit old fashion but if you look at zen his computer would be perfect right?
  * He lets you sit between his legs and he plays with your hair while you are picking a character.
  * You smile and blush but as much as you like this you tell him to stop as he really needs to pick his character.
  * He picks toad and you pick toaded
  * As you scroll through races you can pick, he keeps playing with your hair and tells you how soft it is and how much he likes it.
  * You thank him muttering while still looking for the perfect level.
  * You pick the one that goes over the beach and explain Zen that he cannot hit the fish.
  * He nods and tells you that he doesn't need an explanation as it’s an easy game anyway.
  * The countdown starts going down and he starts way to early and curses a little as his car crashes.
  * You laugh at him and he tells you that you should have told him about it.
  * As you continue the race and try not to drown or get hit by the fish and items.
  * And Zen keeps hitting those fish. “those damn fish” he says as he tries to pass the car's in front of him.
  * You laugh at him while you are busy passing cars and fighting for the 1st Zen is somewhere around 6th or 7th.
  * Zen gets a item and he gets the bleu shell, also known as the true hell for the first place.
  * And guess who is first place? It is you. Zen fires the bleu shell and it hits you right in the back.
  * Your car crashes which makes the other cars able to pass you, while you wait for the moment you can get your first place back you look at zen who is laughing his ass off.
  * When you start driving again zen passes a few cars and is really close to you.
  * He laughs at you and says “maybe I will win!”. You laugh back and tell him he won’t as you pass the cars in front of you and get back to 3th place
  * it’s almost time to finish and you are still not first and zen laughs at you, you tell him he won’t get any kisses today if he keeps laughing so he shuts up.
  * And there it is you get an item maybe this is your chance to win! And it is you get an mushroom which means speed.
  * You speed up and pass the first and second car as they were right before you.
  * And you are in first again just a few more meters before you are at the finish. Zen is around 4th place as he finely learned how to make sure to not bump into fish all the time.
  * And you finish you cheer for yourself and laugh at zen who finishes a bit after ending up at the 5th
  * “it’s not that bad” he says while pulling you closer to him and throwing his Wii remote on the coffee table.
  * He softly kisses you and tells you that this is because you won.
  * You both keep kissing a bit and after that you play more rounds and zen does manage to beat you on rainbow road for some reason.



**Yoosung**

  * As we all know he loves playing games a lot. He normally plays LOLOL but for you it can be a other game.
  * And today you both had the day off and wanted a lazy Sunday of watching movies and playing some games.
  * You tell him you just wanted to play something simple so that you had the chance to beat him as Yoosung is very good at almost every game.
  * So he gets his old Wii from that dusty corner full of cables and a lonely Wii and looks for a fun game to play.
  * He looks at the aloes dusty drawer full Wii and other games he doesn’t play anymore the most of them are just simple games everyone played at kid.
  * He shows you that he has the monopoly Wii game and asks if you want to play this.
  * You ask him if he want to have a fight and break up as monopoly breaks up families, relationships and starts wars.
  * He agrees it might not be the best game to play.
  * He shows you the old Mario game and you both agree on playing it so he puts it in the still dusty Wii and starts up the game
  * “wow those graphics are way worse than I remember” he says laughing while he selects the amount of players a race and goes over to the character screen.
  * “everything looked better when we were kids” you tell him laughing.
  * When you arrive at the character screen you both pick a character he picks bowser and you pick the lovely peach.
  * You calmly start the race while you keep making jokes about it being old and the good old days.
  * You keep racing and Yoosung is 4th place and you are right behind him on 5th place and you almost pass him but he is just better than you.
  * But then you get an item you get a red shell the perfect weapon the destroy Yoosung and win.. well not destroy him just pass him.
  * You fire the shell at him at his car crashes and you take the opportunity and pass him.
  * As you pass him he looks at you and says “hey that isn't fair” and he laughs while quickly trying to pass you again
  * But he doesn’t pass you at all as he gets hit by another shell. And mutters something about how you probably asked Seayoung to hack this game to mock on him again.
  * And while he tries to get back in the race you start passing more and more cars and end up being second.
  * Yoosung gets more and more irritated as he’s losing and you are winning. “did you ask Seayoung to hack this game” he says as he gets hit my another item and getting further away from the first place again.
  * You are almost at the finish and pass Mario himself so now you are first now just a little more and you will win!
  * Yoosung is back at his 4th place but now passes another car and ends up being the third place.
  * You finish first and after a few seconds Yoosung finishes third.
  * “hey I want a re match” he says laughing.
  * You both play a few more rounds and Yoosung only manages to win once.
  * Next time he wants to play LOLOL again so that he can win.



**Jeahee**

  * It is not that she doesn’t like games at all she just never had the time to play them. But now she is with you and works in the coffee shop with you she has a lot more time to enjoy herself.
  * Today was a Sunday so the shop was closed and the house was a bit messy so you both took this day to clean up. Not very romantic but it was necessary.
  * You cleaned one of those room who everyone has, you know that room that used to have a purpose but then you didn’t need it anymore and just threw all the other stuff in you didn’t need any more in it. You can barely even walk in it.
  * And while you clean up the stuff and move something you find your old Wii and a few games. You smile as memories come up from you playing the games with your friends and family and you quickly call our for Jeahee.
  * She runs upstairs form cleaning the kitchen having her now long hair on a bun and having some soap on her shirt and her hair.
  * You smile at her as she cute looking and show her the Wii. She smiles as she thinks about playing it with her friends when she was young.
  * “let’s play a few games, cleaning can come later” you agree and take the Wii down stairs while holding her hand and having a conversation about which games you both used to play.
  * Jeahee always played Mario games and so did you so you both decide to play Mario cart a simple game which you both like.
  * When you arrive down stairs you connect the dusty Wii to the tv and start up the game.
  * You sit on the sofa leaning against her while scrolling through the different races you pick the snowy one and you go to the next screen for picking characters.
  * You pick toad and she picks Yoshi, you both pick cars and wish each other luck while starting the race.
  * 1…2…3…. And go! You both start driving hand quickly pass the cars the crashed during the start. Both ending up around the 4th and 5th place while you both try to win.
  * It’s very instance race as Jeahee is really good which you didn’t expect at all. But don’t worry so are you. And after a half round you both end up fighting for the first places while the other cars are way behind you.
  * You laugh at each other while trying to attack each other with every single item you can get.
  * Shells bombs and bananas fly around and you both fully concentrate on the game forgetting everything around you.
  * You both keep doing this for the following rounds and at the finale lap you are second and Jeahee is getting closer and closer to winning the game.
  * You cannot let that happen, right?
  * But then something happens, one of the characters gets a blue shell and it hits Jeahee right in the back. _Thanks Mario._
  * She crashes and it give you the change to pass her while you laugh and Jehaee tries to get her first spot back while moody muttering: “fuck you Mario”
  * And you finish! You won first and a few second later Jeahee finishes second. You both laugh and play a few more rounds before going back to cleaning.



**707**

  * You both like gaming when you two are alone.
  * Just playing simple games while you sit in his lap, he holds you really close.
  * And today you both are alone, normally Saeran is here but if you both got to be honest you have more fun with the 2 of you.
  * Saeran is lovely to be with but he just cant handle losing which ruins the game after a while.
  * But today Saeran was out with Yoosung they are both getting very close lately and Seayoung already stared teasing them with it. Witch Saeran didn’t really like but it is probably true.
  * So you both hang out a bit have kissing sessions in the living room which you normally cant do as Saeran shouts that you need to get a room.
  * And today you both wanted to play games. You weren’t in the mood to play a game with a lot of shooting killing and aggression.
  * Seayoung looks trough the games and picks Mario cart as it is a game that seems very fun. He never played it when he was a child but he heard the kids at church talk about it. ~~shut up I know that can’t work bc of the time line and the Wii came out in 2007 but sshhtttt~~
  * He puts the disk in the Wii and pick a road.
  * You pick your character you pick Mario and he picks Yoshi.
  * As you lean against him he picks a track and presses play.
  * When the countdown goes down you both start driving.
  * After a few min you both end up in the front switching between the first 3 places.
  * When you are on 1st place and Seayoung on 2nd place he starts kissing your cheek and neck.
  * And this of course distracts you, so his car can pass yours so he ends up being 1st.
  * You tell him how that wasn’t fair at all and he just laughs while you try to pass him again.
  * While you both keep playing you fight for the first place.
  * You fire all the items you can get and him and every time you pass him he does the same thing aigan.
  * And also real life tactics are used he kisses your neck to distract you and sometimes even tickles you.
  * But after he tried this a few times you “got used to it” and keep concentrating on the game.
  * Even though this is really hard since your boyfriend keeps kissing your neck. ~~Witch is very hot~~
  * You giggle a bit but again pass him being first place.
  * It’s the last round it’s all or nothing now!
  * And you will win! You can’t let him win if he’s been playing dirty like this.
  * But Seayoung passes you again... is the change to win over?
  * No Its not you get a lighting and Seayoung gets hit.
  * His car stays slower for a while so you have the change to pass him just in right time to win.
  * Seayoung mutters some curse words but smiles agma as he sees how happy you are.
  * He pulls you closer and kisses you with passion.
  * After that one round you didn’t play any games well not Mario games at least.



**Saeran.**

  * Just like a lot of things gamming new to him.
  * He knows a lot about computers and could probably cheat or hack the game.
  * But playing? It’s all new he doesn’t really know what to do and it kind of overwhelms him.
  * But today you asked him to play a game with you.
  * He first didn’t really want to but after you assured him the game wouldn’t contain too much violence he was okay with it.
  * You tell him about a few games mostly Mario and things like that. And when you told him about Mario cart he got very happy about it as a part of him just like his brother really loves cars.
  * You go look for you old disk from a messy drawer for old Wii games. And you find it after a while.
  * You put the disk in the Wii and you picked the rainbow course.
  * Maybe not the best pick for Saeran his first time.
  * You both pick the characters he picks Mario since he is in the name of the name of the game so he must be the best, right?
  * You pick Luigi while explain Saeran how the Mario brothers work.
  * You start the race. 1…. 2…. 3… and go.
  * Saeran pressed the go button way to early so his car just kind of stands there in the smoke. “hey what the fuck happend” he say in confusion.
  * You quickly tell him he should have wait with pressing the button while you pass the other cars.
  * Saeran starts slowly as you didn’t explain him how it worked that well, But he stays on the road. At least for a while than.
  * After you passed almost all the cars and keep switching between 2th and 3th place .
  * And Saeran he fell of the road, he looks up from starring at the screen in concentration, “what the fuck happened, MC?”
  * The man in the clouds who’s name doesn’t matter lifts him up from the internal blackness from rainbow road.
  * You laugh a little at him and continue you driving and pass more cars and end up being first place
  * And Saeran he fell of again. He kind of stopped liking this game.
  * After a few more rounds it’s time for the final round.
  * Saeran fell of the road about 8 times and he’s last now.
  * And you finish! You are first and well Saeran he finishes last a few min after you finish
  * “no this isn’t fair I wanted to win “ he keeps talking and you shut him up with a kiss.
  * Well he doesn’t mind that he rather kisses than complain about losing again.



**Author's Note:**

> I do no longer write for mystic messenger, i am simply importing my older work from tumblr.


End file.
